1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and a projector.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal device which has a liquid crystal layer held by two substrates and an alignment film for controlling alignment of the liquid crystal layer on the inner surface sides of the substrates is known. As an alignment film provided in such a liquid crystal device, an oblique vapor deposition film that is an inorganic film has been employed in consideration of a light resistance property thereof in recent years. As displays come to have high brightness and their expanding application to digital signage, further enhancement of the life of the light resistance property has been required recently.
As one main cause of shortening the life of the light resistance property of the inorganic alignment film, influence of optical reaction of the interface between liquid crystal and an alignment film (reaction of photoactive groups present in the interface) is considered. Since an oblique vapor deposition film has a porous structure, there are an enormous number of interfaces between the film and the liquid crystal. For this reason, in order to suppress optical deterioration reaction of the oblique vapor deposition film, it is found that reducing the ratios of the interfaces and photoactive groups is useful. For example, JP-A-2007-79208 discloses a structure in which the top of an oblique vapor deposition film is covered by an organic film.
However, in such a structure in which the surface of the alignment film is merely covered as described in JP-A-2007-79208, it is difficult to control the alignment of the liquid crystal layer. In addition, since the organic film is easily decomposed by light, the light resistance property is difficult to improve.